Winthrop d'al Hartigan
Winthrop d'al Hartigan is the Viscount of Hugh and an officer of the 5th of Foot. He is one of the first officers to land in Antar, and one of the few to survive the entire duration of the war. Despite this, he has only fought in two actual battles. Personality Winthrop d'al Hartigan is a man of honour, and has repeatedly shown himself to be a temperate and cautious commander. He cares for his friends and family, and will despise a Dragoon Officer who deserted at Blogia, because a Disgraced Dragoon left Elson to die. Biography Early Life Hartigan grew up in Aetoria, and is childhood friends with Enrique d'al Hunter, who squired for his father. Family Ties He married the cousin of Davis d'al Elson, and despite the lack of direct relation he appears to consider the Elsons as good as family. Military Career The Storm of Noringia Hartigan already held a Lieutenant's commission in the 5th of Foot when the war begin. The 5th would be one of the first regiments to be sent to Antar as part of the Tierran Expeditionary Force, and they were meant to capture the port town of Noringia. Hartigan fought in the battle, but the vast majority of his battalion was killed, and afterward the survivors were amalgamated into other regiments. He was promoted to Captain soon after. The Dragoon Officer can first encounter Hartigan if he chooses to accompany Elson to the officer club. There, Elson introduces Hartigan to his friends, and Hartigan offers to play a game of Quie, Tassenswerd, or to simply discuss the war. Castermaine's Staff At some point Hartigan was assigned to the Earl of Castermaine's staff and purchased a promotion to Major. It is not known if he purchased his Major promotion while on Castermaine's staff, or if the promotion was what caused him to be put there in the first place. He refused to buy a promotion to Lieutenant-colonel, because the only available commission for his regiment was a holding battalion back in Tierra. Purchasing it would mean leaving Antar and sacrificing any chance at a field command. He is later seen at Wulfram's reception, shortly before Blogia, where he once again encounters Elson, Hunter, and the Dragoon Officer. He looks forward to obtaining glory by fighting the toughest Antari opponents. The Battle of Blogia A few days before the Battle of Blogia, Hunter and Hartigan had a good-natured debate over the merits of Wulfram's plan. Hartigan opposed the plan on the basis that it was too risky, while Hunter believed the risk was worth the reward and there was no alternative. During the battle itself, Hartigan was forced to stay out of combat, due to his role as a staff officer. He repeatedly requested to join the fighting, but was denied each time. Post-Blogia Hartigan was promoted to Lieutenant-colonel after the battle, to replace the deceased Earl of Welles, and was given command of a battalion of the 5th. Siege of Kharangia Hartigan's battalion was assigned to Havenport's army during the Siege of Kharangia. There, the quality of his men began to deteriorate, as they suffered from inaction, sickness, and supply shortages. He can potentially invite the Dragoon Officer to a Tassenswerd game with Lord Marcus d'al Havenport and Roland d'al Keane. Hartigan did not participate in the First Battle of Kharangia; his battalion had yet to fully recover from their losses after Blogia, and was deemed too under-strength to join the fighting. Second Battle of Kharangia Some time before the Second Battle of Kharangia, Hartigan's battalion had finally been raised to full strength, but both the men and the officers who led them were inexperienced. He was assigned to Cunaris's Brigade on the army's right flank. The night before the battle, he met with Lord Marcus to discuss the respective issues with their commands. Unlike before Blogia, he is gloomy and admits that he's nervous about the upcoming battle. The Dragoon Officer has the option to meet with them and share some military advice. If Hartigan is not offered reinforcements during the battle, he will take a musket ball to the lung while leading a counter-attack against Antari infantry, and die three days later. But if the Dragoon Officer chooses to provide reinforcements, Hartigan will survive. Quotes